


The Consequences of Boredom

by orphan_account



Series: Big Brother Mycroft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark!Mycroft Holmes, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mycroft Holmes has a filthy mouth, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Teasing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upset that your big brother Mycroft "abandoned" you for the weekend, you find other ways to alleviate your boredom in the form of John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Seduction of John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been beta'd or brit-picked. All mistakes are my own.

You're upset because your older brother Mycroft abandoned you to spend the weekend with some friends from Uni. You attempt to work on your course work as a way to try to stifle down any resentment you felt towards him, when you heard the faint sound of your doorknob being jiggled slightly. You had locked it for the express purpose of privacy, but, apparently, this is a foreign concept to your younger brother Sherlock.

You leap out of bed, quickly unlock the door and yank it open, pulling the person still holding the knob along with it.

“Sherlock, I told you that I wanted to be left alone, _all right_?” you huff angrily, without looking at him. When you gaze into the eyes of the person interrupting you, your body stills, discovering it's clearly _not_ your brother.

“I'm sorry, but I thought this was the door to the guest room.” John stammers wildly.

“John. I thought you were Sherlock.” you said apologetically.

“It's all right. My fault, really. Should have knocked first.” John shuffles awkwardly before adding, “Well, I'll leave you to it. Night.” John turns on his heel and begins heading back into the hallway.

Wait. Did he say the _guest_ bedroom?

“John?”

“Yeah?” John said as turns back towards you.

“Why were you looking for the guest bedroom? I thought you were sleeping in Sherlock's room.”

John sheepishly looks up into your eyes and stutters, “Sherlock said I was thinking too much and told me I had to leave because I was ruining his concentration.”

You giggle mockingly at his admission, but seeing John's defeated expression made you immediately stifle it and smile sympathetically at him.

“Oh John, I'm sorry. Sherlock can be rather abrupt when expressing himself to other people. Don't take it personally, all right?”

“Well, it's a bit difficult when he's always going on about much smarter he is and that I'm an idiot. How could I not take it personally?”

You bite your lip thoughtfully before exclaiming, “My little brother... is a right twat, isn't he?”

John chuckles. “Yeah. But I still like him, despite all that.”

“I do, too. Well, sort of.” you joke. “John, I know Sherlock likes you too. I mean, he has a funny way of showing it, but he wouldn't have invited you over if he didn't want you here.”

“Yeah.” he sighs knowingly. “Umm, well, I've bothered you long enough, yeah? Night, then.”

“John, you're not bothering me. Really.” you reassure him. “Hey, if you're not tired, do you want to watch a film with me or something? I mean, only if you want to. You don't have to, of course.” you stammer.

John smiles shyly. His pupils noticeably dilate slightly as he beams, “Yeah. That would be fantastic.” John, suddenly embarrassed by his overly enthusiastic response, stutters, “I mean, are you sure?”

You lick your lips subconsciously. “Yeah, I'm sure.” You watch as John's eyes follow your tongue as it slides along your soft, wet lips. You gaze up knowingly into his eyes and smile sweetly.

 _Well, perhaps this weekend isn't a complete washout after all_ , you think to yourself.

You crawl back onto your bed and scoot over a bit to give John enough space to join you. He gingerly climbs on top of it and stiffly sits up against the headboard, trying not to sit too close to you.

“Comfy?” you tease.

John's face flushed red as he admits awkwardly, “Not really.”

You smile sweetly at John's frankly adorable nervousness towards you. “John. Please relax, won't you? I'm not going to bite you.” You suggestively raise your eyebrows as you coo, “Well, unless you want me to.”

“What?” John stutters, clearly flustered by your brazenness.

“John. I'm just messing.” you giggle.

“Oh. Right. Yeah, of course.”

After an extremely awkward silence, you blurt out, “Let's find a film, yeah?”

**

After the both of you finally decide on what to watch; you both settle comfortably on your bed, quietly watching some ridiculous horror film. It's horrifically bad and, in one rather gruesome scene, obscenely gory. It's so disgusting that you instinctively turn towards John and bury your face in his shoulder, shielding your eyes from what's happening on screen. You press your entire body against his; crossing your arm over his chest and clinging onto his other shoulder.

“Tell me when it's over, all right?” you mumble.

“Yeah. Okay.” John breathes nervously.

You're about to look up at John, wondering why his voice sounded so odd, but the relentless screams emanating from the television keep you glued to his shoulder.

For what feels like ages since the screaming had long since stopped, you drag your face away from John and turn towards the screen, noticing that you've actually missed a good bit of the movie.

“Hey. You were supposed to tell me when it stopped. Why didn't you?” you complain.

“I.. uhh... ummm...” John stammers in embarrassment, attempting to avoid eye contact with you.

“John, I don't understan...” you pause as you look down John's body at the surprisingly impressive tenting in his pajama bottoms. “Oh.”

You sweetly gaze up into John's eyes, licking your lips suggestively. John chuckles awkwardly as his cheeks flush red.

“John.” you start as you remove your grip from his shoulder. “There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, it's natural. Right?” you coo as your fingers linger slowly down his chest.

You smile as you see John's eyes widen slightly as they follow your hand making its way down his torso.

“John? Have you ever been with anyone before?”

John's eyes flick up, shyly looking into yours. He gulps visibly before he stutters, “No.”

Your fingers stop their journey just above the waistband of his bottoms. You lean in close to him and purr, “Would you like to? I mean, with me?”

“Yeah.” he answers a bit too quickly.

“Yeah?” you beam as you gently place your hand over his clothed erection. John's breathing hitches as you slowly begin to run your palm up and down the length it.

“Does that feel good, John?” you ask coyly.

“Mmmhmm.” he murmurs as he lazily closes his eyes.

You wrap your fingers around it, gripping him firmly. His murmurs turn into soft, shallow moans as you stroke him a bit faster.

“John? Would it be all right if I... touched it? Underneath your clothes, I mean. Is that...?”

John's eyes snap open as he interrupts you by enthusiastically nodding his head.

You briefly release your grip around him and climb onto your knees on the bed. Your fingers gingerly slip into the waistband of his pajamas, pull them upwards and carefully over his erection. You repeat the same motion with his bright red underpants and drag both of them down just enough so his thick cock bobs obscenely above them. You subconsciously lick your lips as you quietly admire how beautiful it is.

“Oh my, John. You've been keeping quite a big secret, haven't you? Am I first person you're sharing it with, hmm?”

“Yeah.” he breathes haltingly.

You climb off of the bed, reach your hands underneath your nightgown and slowly shimmy your knickers down your legs, removing them. You then grab the hem of your nightie and raise it up and off of your body, placing it on the floor next to the bed. You crawl back onto the bed and carefully straddle John's lap. His blue eyes lustfully roam your naked body as you sat on top of him.

Honestly, you were a bit nervous because you'd only ever been with Mycroft. You start to wonder if it would be the same with John as it was with Mycroft.

 _No, of course not, silly. John's a bloody virgin_ , you mentally chastise yourself.

Suddenly realizing you're losing focus; you shake off those doubts and bend towards him, claiming John's soft lips with yours.

“Are you nervous, John?”

John lick his lips before stuttering out, “A little bit. Yeah.”

“Do you still want to do this? I mean, if you're not ready...”

“No! I mean, yeah I'm ready. I still want to. Umm, do you still want to? With me, I mean?”

Fighting a smug smirk, you smile sweetly, “Of course, I do, John. Would you still be in here if I didn't want you to be?”

“No. I suppose not.” he shrugs.

You smile sincerely and run your fingers through his blond hair. You almost feel guilty about what you're about to do with him. It's not because you're about to take his virginity. It's because you're about to cheat on Mycroft.

You rise up off of John's hips, take John's cock into your hand, and line it up with your wet hole. Without breaking eye contact with him, you sink down onto him until you're fully seated in his lap. John lets out a strangled groan of surprise as your warm slit envelopes his erection.

You giggle warmly as you tease, “Still good, John?”

“Yeah. Brilliant, actually.” John blushes.

“Well, I'm going to start to move now, all right?”

John nods affirmatively as his hands tentatively grab your hips. You place your hands over his and press down on them firmly, encouraging him to do the same to your body.

You carefully lift yourself up off him, never breaking eye contact with him as you begin to gently bounce up and down his cock. You know it won't last long for John so you try your best to go as slowly as possible.

“Do I feel good, John?” you tease seductively as you carefully rock your hips upwards.

“ _Yeah_.” John groans breathlessly before crying out “Oh fuck!” as he suddenly comes inside of you. “Bloody hell, I'm sorry. I..” John sheepishly apologizes, turning away from you in utter embarrassment.

You lean forward and place a soft kiss on his cheek. “It's all right, John. Really. Nothing to be sorry about, yeah?”

John gazes hopefully into your eyes, his worried expression slowly dissolving before your very eyes. “So, it was good then? I mean, before I, well, you know.”

“Yeah, John. It was _very_ good.” you coo sweetly as you gingerly press your lips against his. You then carefully lift yourself off of his softening cock. sliding off of him and back onto the bed. You snuggle in close to him, resting your head on his shoulder.

“You can only stay for a bit and then you have to go, all right?” you yawn as your eyelids began to drift shut.

“Right. Yeah. Of course.” John yawns in agreement.

**

You hadn't realized how long you had been sleeping until you feel a soft fingertip gently brush a lock of hair from your forehead. “What time is it?” you mumble sleepily, your eyelids still closed.

“It's 5:15 in the morning, _sister mine_ ,” a familiar voice purrs above you.

 _Shit_.

Your eyes immediately snap open and cautiously glance upwards toward the voice in question. You begin to slowly squirm in fear as your eyes focus on Mycroft's glaring down at you and the boy sleeping soundly next to you.

“John, wake up! Wake up, John!” you rampantly utter as you shook his shoulder.

“What?” John mutters as he lazily tries to cover his face with the blanket. “What time is it?”

“John!” you snap through gritted teeth.

“Why are you yelling? What's going... on?” John grumbles as he rubs his sleepy eyes. When he finally opens his weary eyes, looking up in the same direction you were, he blurts out nervously, “Shit.”

John rapidly jumps up and hastily drags his pants and pyjama bottoms back up over his bum.

“Mycroft. I. Umm. Can. Explain.” John stutters pathetically as he clambers off the bed.

“Oh, you _can_ , can you? By all mean, _explain_.” Mycroft oils patronizingly.

“You see, what happened was...” John starts before Mycroft grabs John's arm and hauls him towards the door.

“Mycroft! Please don't hurt him!” you yelp worriedly.

Mycroft whips his head towards you, grey eyes wild with rage. “My dear sister. If there's anyone you should be concerned for at this current juncture, it's _you_.” Mycroft turns back towards John, pushing him roughly against the bedroom door.

“If I ever find you anywhere near my sister again without supervision, you will live to regret it. Do you understand, John?”

“Yeah. I. Umm. Yeah. Got it.”

“Get out. _Now_.”

John nods his head many more times than necessary and scrambles haphazardly for the door knob. Swiftly turning it; he rips open the door, slips out of the room and closes it quickly behind him.

You eyes widen worriedly as you watch your brother slowly turn himself to face you once again.

 _Fuck_.


	2. Big Brother Mycroft Is So Very Angry With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've made your bed and, now, Mycroft is going to fuck you right into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has not been beta'd or brit-picked. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please heed the new tags.

You think he's going to hit you. You brace yourself for some sort of hit or slap or something. You scrunch your eyes shut tight thinking it's going to happen any minute. But nothing happens. You carefully open them and see Mycroft just staring at you. He's breathing heavy and his eyes are still wild with rage. You quietly say his name, hoping it will calm him slightly, but you're abruptly stopped by his index finger touching his lips in a shushing gesture.

"Not one word. I do not want to hear even one syllable out of your whore mouth until I have finished speaking. Nod if you understand me."

You nod your head quickly, trying desperately not make any noise so not to set him off.

Mycroft then begins to calmly explain why he had come home early (one of his mates had a family emergency) and how, while he was put out by the fact that his holiday was cut short, he would, at least, have you ready and waiting for him when he arrived home. Of course, what he discovers is his slut of a sister wrapped around Sherlock's fucking imbecile blond pet. You only made his holiday go from mildly bad to fucking ruined.

"Why did you fuck him? And don't deny that you did, because I can still smell your fucking cum-filled cunt from here, you fucking whore."

You fall back on the bed and stammer out only vowels. You are finally able to mutter out, "Mycroft, I am so sorry. I... "

"You're what? You're _sorry_? You're sorry for what? For letting that little shit stick his cock inside of _my_ baby sister's cunt? Is that what you're trying apologize to me for?"

"Mycroft... I... Ummm.."

"Baby sister, spit it out, will you? I know that may be rather difficult for you because we both know how much you love to swallow."

Ignoring his stinging quip, you plead, "Mycroft, please don't be angry with me. You were never meant to find out about this."

As soon as those words leave your lips, you know you have made a huge error in judgment.

"Oh. I _see_. So, if I had not discovered the two of you in bed together, then it would have been all right? Well, why didn't you say so? Let me just wipe this from my memory as our dear baby brother does with unnecessary information and pretend it never happened?" he spits out sarcastically.

"Mycroft.."

He then grabs your dressing gown from the back of the door and throws it at you.

"Put that on, _now_!"

You swiftly cover your naked body with it. Mycroft then takes you by your wrist, wrenches open the bedroom door and pulls you down the hallway and into the spacious master bathroom. He then locks the door, reaches into shower, and turns on the water. He presses his chest against your back, his warm breath tickling your skin as he sniffs noisily around your neck.

"You smell like _him_. We need to remedy that immediately." Mycroft practically rips your dressing gown from off of your body and ambles you into the shower. You scream as the scalding hot water rolls down your sensitive skin. You beg him to turn it down, but he just snorts. You plead some more, even get on your knees to do so. A slow smirk spreads across his face.

"My dear, baby sister. As much as I enjoy seeing you on your knees, get up off of the floor." He holds out his hand for you to take as he helps you off of the concrete shower floor. He gently sweeps the wet hair that has fallen onto your face and firmly cups your chin.

"I will turn the water down to a more reasonable temperature, but be sure to thoroughly scrub every, single, fucking part of you he touched or I will do it for you."

"Yes, Mycroft," you shiver as your body begins to shake from the water suddenly growing cold against your bare skin.

Mycroft's long fingers curl purposefully around the handle, twisting it slightly as he adjusts the water temperature, making it much more manageable for you. You swiftly lather up a flannel with soap and begin to scrub your face, neck, and chest as quickly as possible. You feel his eyes everywhere as your hands roam your body with the flannel trying to reach everywhere John had touched you. It's when you start to clean your vagina that you hear a sudden "ahem" noise.

"My dear sister, allow me take over for you briefly.” You stare at your brother's hand, held out in front of you wordlessly demanding you to place the flannel into it. After he takes it from you, he quickly deposits it onto the bathroom sink. “I believe this requires a more _intimate_ washing," he leers as he's rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He nods his head down toward the soap. You pick up the bar and gingerly place it into his hand, which he begins to precisely lather up with between his large hands.

"Come closer to me and spread your legs." You do as you're told and stand just in front of the water's spray. Mycroft looks into your eyes briefly before he glances down and starts to gently cup your vagina with his soapy hand. His fingers press into you, trying to clean you from the inside. You wince softly as Mycroft's briefly remove his fingers and rubs them along your folds, his thumb grazing your clit. You bite your lip as he slides two soapy fingers inside of you once again, scissoring them around. "You're such a dirty slut, aren't you? Allowing that _boy_ inside of you to _fuck_ you. Did you enjoy it? Did you like it when he _fucked_ you, baby sister?"

" _Yes_." is all you're able to groan out.

He then carefully slips them out of you and orders you to turn around. You jump slightly as his soft hands begin to massage your shoulders and make their way down your back, his fingers taking extra special care of reaching every single part of you. They seem to be everywhere at once as they rub, lightly scratch, and dig into your skin. You are so lost in thought, that when you hear Mycroft speak again, a slight yip noise escapes your mouth.

"Finish up," he barks.

You wash the rest of yourself quickly, rinse away any remaining soap, and turn off the faucet. You tightly wrap your fingers around your dripping wet hair, wringing out the excess water as you step out of the shower. Mycroft stands with a towel held out in his hands in front of him. You allow him to envelop it around you and dry you thoroughly. He meticulously rubs the towel over your skin, making sure each part of you is free of any droplets of water.

He deposits the used towel into the hamper bin, reaches for your dressing gown, and thrusts it towards you, which you quickly cover your naked body with in silent relief. He unlocks the door, allowing you step out of it. You turn toward your bedroom, when his hand on your shoulder stops you cold.

"No. We are not finished yet. This way," he orders as his hand gestures toward his bedroom.

You gingerly follow your brother into his bedroom. You have no idea what he has planned for you and part of you really doesn't want to know either. His bedroom isn't at all like the bathroom. There's a lot less echo-y sounds that could draw attention to what the two of you could be doing in here. Mycroft could also find ways to keep your mouth shut. The man owns a lot of bloody ties.

He locks the door behind you and turns around to face you. His eyes have gone cold again.

"My dear sister, just because you are physically clean, it does not mean you are still not a _very_ filthy girl."

Mycroft tears your dressing gown off of your body, leaving you naked and vulnerable. You start to cover yourself with your hands, but Mycroft makes a tut tut noise and you shyly place your arms back down at your sides.

"Get on the bed and on your hands and knees. _Now_."

You do as your big brother orders and anxiously await what you have coming to you. Behind you, you hear the sound of a drawer being opened and then closed quickly.

You wince as the first hit makes contact with your freshly cleaned skin. Mycroft has brought out his riding crop. He had purchased it with the express purpose of introducing pain play into your relationship. Apparently, day is to be today.

Mycroft pulls your head back by your wet hair. "Baby sister, this is just the beginning. You are a filthy, fucking slut and filthy, fucking sluts get punished. I believe ten will be a sufficient start to these proceedings, don't you think? Nod, if you agree."

You nod your head in acquiescence.

"Excellent." He then leans in close to your ear and whispers sweetly, "And, sister? Please feel free to make as much noise as you need to. I want to savor _every single sound_ you produce from that whore mouth of yours. Though I would save that throat of yours, if I were you. There will be just as much going into it as there will be coming out of it."

The first five are fast and brutal. The last five vary in levels of pain and he alternates between hits.

"Such a good slut you are, my darling sister. You handled that brilliantly. You may lie down on the bed and rest for a moment." You carefully get onto your stomach, trying to not stretch your muscles too much. You jump as he places something cold on your sensitive bum.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. It's only a wet flannel, my dear. Does that feel better?" he coos.

"Yes, Myc. Thank you."

He sits on the bed next to you and and leisurely runs his fingers through your slowly drying hair. You sigh softly at his touch and lean into his hand. Your eyes glance over to his crotch, where you can clearly see the tented erection in his trousers. He catches you and starts to palm himself gently. "Is this what you want? My sweet little sister, the cock slut. Oh, my dear girl... you will get it soon enough. I promise."

Five minutes later, he removes the flannel from your bum. He places it on the dresser and sits back down on the edge of the bed next to you. He then grabs you by your hair and pulls your body up into a sitting position on the bed. You wince slightly due to your arse still being raw from the riding crop.

"Now, you get on your fucking knees and show your big brother what a good cock slut you really are."

"Yes, Myc."

You get on your knees, undo his trousers, and pull down his zip. You then grab hold of his trousers and pants and pull them off of him completely. His thick, hard erection bobs slightly in front of your face. You lick your lips, wrap your hand around it at the base and start to lick the pre-cum has begun to leak out of the slit. You then lick a broad stripes around his cock and, finally, take it down your throat. You bob your head up and down him slowly, using your tongue to tease each time you swallow him all the way down. His hand holds your head close to him.

"You're such a good cock slut, aren't you, little sister?" he says slightly breathless. You moan softly and suck him even harder, using your hand to stroke him every time you slide your lips up his thick shaft. Mycroft then grabs your hair, pulling you away from him. "That's enough. Get on the bed."

You do as he asks and lie down on the bed. He looks down at you, eying every inch of your naked body.

"No, you little cunt. If you're going to act like a slut, then I'm going fuck you like one." He grabs you and turns you over onto your stomach. His hands grip your hips on pull you up onto your hands and knees. He spreads your legs, lines his fat cock with your wet hole and pushes it deep inside of you. He feels _nothing_ like John. He's longer, thicker and the stretch feels amazing every time he pounds into you.

His fingers dig into your skin the harder he fucks you. The only thing louder than your moans is his skin slapping against yours.

"Mycroft! Oh... Mycroft! Harder, Mycroft! Please fuck me harder! You feel so good!"

In that moment, he stops and pulls out of you, falling back onto the bed. He puts his hands behind his head, resting against the pillows by the headboard.

You crane your head toward him to look at him in disbelief. You turn your entire body and crawl over to him.

"Mycroft? Please? I'm so sorry. I'll do whatever you want. Please, big brother."

"Oh, my sweet, dear sister. I think I'm going to enjoy watching you beg." He sits up fully and starts to languidly stroke his cock. He then looks deep into your eyes and whispers, "Is this what you want?"

You lick your lips. "Yes, please Myc."

He smirks at you. "No, you little slut. I want to hear you beg me for it. Go on, now. _Beg_."

You acquiesce to his request by sitting back on your heels and putting your palms together as if you were praying. You gulp before you part your lips to say, "Please fuck me, big brother. I'm begging you. I _need_ you inside of me, brother mine."

"You're going to have to do much better than that, my dear." He starts to stroke his fat cock a bit faster. "Though I will say, seeing you like this, begging for it, is delightful. Look how much harder you've made me, baby sister. See how I leak for you? I'm _dripping_. Would you like a taste?" He uses his index finger to scoop up the pre-cum trickling down the underside of his cock. He then presents his finger to you in an enticingly teasing manner just out of your reach. You lean forward in order to taste what is being offered to you, but he pulls his hand further away, brings his finger to his lips, and licks it off slowly.

"Mmmm. Delicious."

"Mycroft, please. I'll do anything you want."

"I have already told you what I want. I want you to fucking beg me to fuck you, you fucking whore. So, do it. Beg me. _Now_."

That's when you get on your hands and knees on the bed and crawled a little bit closer to him. You sit back up and onto your heels and plead passionately, "Please, Mycroft. I am a whore and unworthy of your love. I don't deserve you because I'm an ungrateful slut and I've allowed someone even more unworthy to use my cunt. My cunt is yours to use and yours alone. Please, big brother. _Please_ fuck me. Please fuck my unworthy cunt. I promise to never betray you ever again. _Please_ fuck my used, wet hole until you are sufficiently satisfied, big brother. Please, Mycroft. I'm _begging_ you."

"That's much better." he says simply.

Mycroft then shoves you down on the bed and climbs on top of you. He spreads your legs wide open and slides deep inside you. He thrusts into you at a punishing pace, fucking you roughly and thoroughly.

"You are my slut and no one else's. You love it when I fuck your tight hole like this, don't you, sister mine?"

"Yes, Myc." you moan breathlessly. “I am your slut. Ohh, Myc."

Mycroft continues fucking you hard until you come screaming his name. He follows soon after, spilling his semen deep inside of you. He collapses on top of you and rests his chin between your breasts. His hand reaches up and brushes away a strand of hair from your forehead. He then pulls himself up and kisses you softly on the lips, his tongue gently parting your mouth so to touch yours. The kiss is sweet, sexy, and perfect. You both then wrap your arms around one another and lie in bed together sticky, but satiated.

"Mycroft, I..."

He presses his finger to your lips. "Shhh. I know, my dear. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a long while since I've published anything. Most of that has to do with severe self-doubt and writer's block. This story has been sitting on my hard drive for over a year. I figured it was about time that I posted it. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments, kudos, and kind words. You're all so wonderful. :)


End file.
